No name pis nowhere
by Sangyoku
Summary: Deux folles entre en scène. Le tout dérive jusqu'à la mort. Helpppppppp meeeeeeeee, kamiiiiiiii! 'On va toussss mouru! Ok, iya, allez voir cet.. er... affaire-là, tsé veux dire...
1. Intro poche

No name pis nowhere

**Slyzeringirl**: Oha yo 'veryboby!!! Ja, moi et Sangyoku, sur la session dont on met cette connerie, ben on vous présente : No name pis nowhere! Comme c kawaii… Pis, comme elle est poche, c moi qui es pogner pour tout taper ce gachis ben faku…

**Inu Yasha** : Comme si c'était la première fois…

**Slyzeringirl** : Inu Yasha… Kagome…

**Kagome** : Osuwari!

**Slyzeringirl** : Ça commence bien!… Pis à la fin le dico habituel des mots Nihon go!!!

**Inu Yasha** : Hai –Crache un morceau de terre—Hai, nous allons souffrir le martyre…

**Slyzeringirl** : Exact, alors, aussi bien commencer tout de suite : EN SCÈNE 'VERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Inu Yasha** : Kami, help me…

**Slyzeringirl**: Ah, j'oubliais, on c'est donné des noms de codes, po rapport, moi c'Est Julie-Anne(ju-li-an-ne…) (quoi de plus laid?) et Sangyoku c'est Azadeh (â-za-dè) (quoi de plus importé?)…

No name pis nowhere 

Ce fut pendant un cours enmerdant de morale, enseigné par Mr. François Dubé, dont on ne nommera pas le nom, qu'elles aspirées par un trou d'air…

Azadeh, une folle hystérique, se réveilla en sursaut.

**Azadeh** : Uuuheh!

Julie-Anne qui était aussi endormie avant l'ignoble ci, éclata de rire…

**J-a** : T'aurais dû t'entendre!

**Azadeh** : Ben la j'peux pas, ben la j'me suis entendue! (_NDA : Ok, le trois/quart du temps, ce que Azadeh dit, ben, ça fait dur, parce que c'est souvent la première chose qu'elle est dit…)_

**J-a** : Mouais, continue comme ça…

**Azadeh** : C'est ma personnalitée d'être baka professionnelle.

**J-a** : Ah... C'est bien...

Mais tout à coup, elles se redirent compte qu'elles n'étaient plus dans la classe, dans le cours de moral enmerdant. (_NDA :ne croyez surtout pas qu'on a à après le cours de moral d'un twit…)_

**J-a** : Ah, où est-cé qu'on est?!?!!?

**Azadeh** :En kèkpart.

**J-a**: Duh! Non, tsé, chez le voisin!

**Azadeh **: Ah, t'as dis la même chose dans la piscine, avec la jambe, tsé là.

**J-a** : Et on coupe ça là pour que personne, qui lit ce truc, sache de quoi on parle…

En ce moment précis, elles partirent vers l'aventure….

**Slyzeringirl** : Ça c'était l'intro po rap, et la suite, ben, rien de compliqué, avec votre souris, ou peu importe si c'est un éléphant, cliquer sur la flèche qui mène au prochain chapitre…

**Miroku** : On fait de l'humour.

**Slyzeringirl** : Hai… Carrément pourris, mais mieux que la tienne.

**Miroku** : --prend son bâton et essaie de frapper Slyzeringirl—

**Slyzeringirl** : Toujours aussi lent.

**Kagome** : C'est le genre de réplique de Sesshoumaru.

**Inu Yasha** : IL FAUT L'ASSASSINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Kagome** : --mets sa bouche en coin et souffle a Inu Yasha—C'est que s'est tout le temps Sesshoumaru qui passe à 2 cheveux de te tuer…

**Inu Yasha** : Kuso…

**Slyzeringirl**: désespéré désespérant...

**_Dico des mots en Nihon go :_**

**_Kawaii :_**_ Cute, mignon _

**_Faku_**_: Fuck._

**_Ja_**_: Bon, eh bien._

**_Osuwari!:_**_ Sit boy! Couché!!!_

**_Nihon go:_**_ Langue Japonais (japonais) par contre un Japonais c'est Nihon no._

**_Hai _**_: Oui_

**_Baka_**_ : Idiot!_

Slyzeringirl : C tout pour l'intro! À tout de suite…


	2. Inu Yasha, tu vas pas t'en sortir en un ...

No name pis nowhere

**Slyzerin-chan: **Hai, cute comme nom... Anyway, let's get it started...................****

**Inu Yasha: **Bou-ou-ou...

**Slyzerin-chan : **Inu Yasha qui braille, on aura tout vu!****

**Inu Yasha : **JE BRAILLE PAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Slyzerin-chan : **Ah bon, c'est pour ça qu'on aperçois des larmes sur tes joues, ah bon.

**Inu Yasha **: Er……….. C'est de la pluie.

**Kagome : **Inu Yasha, on est dans une sécheresse, en ce moment…

**Inu Yasha : **Chikusho!!

**Slyzerin-chan: **--Prend son mégaphone, comme presque tout le temps…-- TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PLATEAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Miroku : **À vos ordres, sensei.

**Slyzerin-chan : **Urusei, you bastard!****

**Miroku**:--Parle derrière sa main à Sango—Elle fait presque peur…****

**Slyzerin-chan : **Too bad, on continue!

**Sango: **Et elle sait tout ce qui se passe dans les coulisses et sur le plateau**… **

**Slyzerin-chan : **C un peu normal, JE L'AI ÉCRIT, GANG DE BAKA!!!!!!!! Ça tourne!

**Tous : **…

**Slyzerin-chan : **Ben, arrêtez de me fixer! Grouillez-vous!****

Puis, elles virent une montagne de personnes. Elles se posèrent donc la question de siècle : 'Qui étaient-ils?'

Azadeh entr'aperçue alors des oreilles de chien.

**Azadeh** : C'est la-nouille-à-chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce dernier se retourna vivement muni de sa fameuse expression énormément connue de 'full-frustré'.

**Inu Yasha** : Comment tu m'as appelé?!!!!

Il était toujours sur Miroku et écrasé par 'sa' Kagome…

**Azadeh** : Inu Yasha, voyons… Hallucination auditive!

**Inu Yasha** : Ah… TT

**Azadeh** : Pis qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire?

**J-a** : Ah-a-ahh!!…--Pense italique--

J-a frappa son amie.

**Azadeh **: Ah, dégeu! –dit sur un tons TRÈS connu de J-a—

À cet instant là, Inu Miroku et Kagome se relevèrent d'un bond et virèrent rouge-fluo-full-flash, ou si vous préférer, écarlate.

**Miroku** : J'expérimentais quelque chose… --avec un sourire de Jaaku na—

**Sango** : Hiraikotsu!

« Bam! »

**Miroku** : Itai!

Une Sango, hilare, suivie d'un Shippou, sortirent du bois, parce qu'ils y étaient, pliés en deux, tellement ils pouffaient de rire.

**J-a** : Tu te coule, espèce de twit.

**Miroku** : C'est mon but.

**J-a** : C't'intelligent ça!

**Miroku : **Je sais.

**J-a** : C'est bon à savoir.

**Sango** : Mais quelle conversation vous avez!…

Enfin, Azadeh, resté dans le champs juste que là, bondit de nowhere avec un petit calepin décoré de fleurs roses nananes.

**Azadeh** : Arke, t'es dégeulasse! Er… Pas dans ce sens là!… Tu sais ben que je déteste le rose!

**J-a** : Ok, j'le change...

Tout à coup, le calepin devint argent décoré par un magnifique dragon vert émeraude.

**Azadeh** : Hey wow! Pis eux y regarde le spectacle!

« REWIND!!!!!!!!! »

Enfin, Azadeh, resté dans le champs juste que là, bondit de nowhere avec un petit calepin argent décoré par un magnifique dragon vert émeraude.

**Azadeh** : Ah, super!

**Inu Yasha**: Mais qu'est-ce qu'a dit?

**Azadeh** : Ah, t'as dérougit! –Soupir de J-a—Mais je croyais que tu aimais ça que Kagome soie par-dessus toi.

**Inu Yasha** : Hai… Demo IYA!!!!!!

**Kagome** : Ah, t'as aimé ça?

**Inu Yasha** : Er…………….IYA!

**J-a**: T'hésite pas mal, j'trouve.

**Inu Yasha** :… _(**NDA **: Je l'ai bouché!. **IY** : Urusei! **S-c**: Ça tente pas, pis, COUPÉ!)_

Inu Yasha partit plus loin où il commença à bouder après s'être assis d'une façon super-cool. **(IY** : C'est sur, c'est ma façon! **S-c** : J't'ai dit de la 'uruseiyé'! Chikusho!) Zaza, non, Azadeh, c'est trop laid pour que j'écrive ça, apparue par magie à côté de lui.

**Azadeh** : Je crois que c'est pas le bon moment de te demander un autographe, non?

**Inu Yasha** : Keh!

**Azadeh** : Calcule tes mots!…

**Inu Yasha** : Belle phrase, tsé!

**Azadeh** : C'est mon expression le tsé!

**Inu Yasha** : Quel dommage…

**Azadeh** : M'heye! Pis pour l'autographe?

**Inu Yasha** : De qu'est-cé?

**Azadeh** : Marque ton nom sur le papier, Saint-Innocent!

**Inu Yasha** : Chais pas écrire… _(**IY **: C'Est pas vrai!!! **S-c** : Prouve le contraire! **IY **: Ok, c'est vrai…)_

**Azadeh** : Ben… Fais un dessin!

**Inu Yasha** : Persécution!

**Azadeh **: C'Est pas ton genre de dire ça!

**Inu Yasha** : Bah là, j'l'ai dit, you happy?

**Azadeh** : Non! Non, j'te niaise, l

**Inu Yasha** : Kerps.

**J-a**: L'expression nowhere!

**Azadeh**: Nowhere toi-même, s'ti.

**J-a** : Je te retourne le compliment.

**Azadeh** : Um(rrrrrrrrr) (grommela la boule disco)…

**Azadeh** : Ha ha ahhhh, quand-même, c'est pas une boule disco que j'ai! (**_NDA_**_ : Elle a les cheveux frisés pis courts….)_

**Inu Yasha** : Huh? J'vous suit pu…

**Azadeh** : C'est parce que c'est pas toi qui écrit le texte, mais y fallait ben qu'il dise quelque chose pour pas avoir l'air twit dans son coin… Mais il l'est toujours, faque…

**Inu Yasha :** Hey!

**J-a:** Pourquoi t'es frustré?

**Inu Yasha** : Duh!

**Azadeh** : --Se réveillant—J-a!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'as-tu écris tout ce que j'écrivais?!

**J-a** : Écrivais? –Sourcils relev

**Azadeh** :Er… Disais!…

**J-a** : Bah oui, comme d'habitude!

**Azadeh** : C't'une obsession, pour toi?

**J-a :** Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (ect)

**Azadeh** :…

**J-a** :…

**Azadeh** : On n'a pu d'idée, hein… Pis on devrait les faire parler, les personnages là-dedans… Non! C't'une sugestion, écrit-la pas!

**J-a** : Trop tard, hé, hé, h

**Azadeh** : Grrrr… --Tit grognement silencieux-- Ah, t'es fatiquante!

**J-a** : Ben quoi? Faut ben écrire 'quelque chose'!

**Azadeh** : --dévisagement—

**J-a **: Ce 'quelque chose'-là, s'tu veux…

**Azadeh** : Merde! –éffoire qqchose--

**J-a** : Bon, ça y est, la boîte de Kleenex est éffoirée!

**Inu Yasha** : Nani??????????????????????????????????

**J-a** : T'es pas dans le studio…

**Inu Yasha** : Studio???????

**J-a** : Eh oui! Où on écrit ses conneries, quoi!

**Azadeh **: Ahhhh, a s'éffoire encore, merde! Est toute pèté! Il m'en faut une nouvelle maintenant!

**J-a** : Tout ces mots pour des Kleenex. On pouvais pas écrire mieux, ts

**Azadeh** : On est-tu dans le studio?

**J-a** : Er… Bonne question…

**Azadeh** : …

**J-a** : Ben... Les deux!

**Azadeh** : De quoi tu parle?!!?

**J-a** : Duh, on est dans le studio pis aussi dans la BD!

**Azadeh** : K.

**J-a** : --Sourire—

**Azadeh** : Ahhh!!!! T'es fatiquante!

**Mathieu** : Azadeh!

**Azadeh** : Quoi, Mathieu?

**J-a** : Qu'est-ce que ton foutu frère fout dans cette foutue histoire?

**Azadeh **: C'est pas moi qui l'as mit!

**J-a** : Pas moi non plus!

**Azadeh** : C'est toi qui tiens le crayon… _(**NDA** : On l'a écris sur papier, avant de la taper. **IY** : À cause de ça on a du jouer les rôles deux fois! **S-c** : QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT TANTÔT?! **IY **: Ok, j'en scène…-- _

**J-a** : Kuso… La faille du plan…

**Azadeh** : C'est ridicule… Ahrrrr non, marque pas ça!

**J-a** : Hé, hé, h

**Azadeh** : Pis l'autre twit qui nous regarde…

**Le twit** (Inu Yasha): Qui ça 'L'autre twit'?

**J-a** : Er… Toi.

**Azadeh** : --Coupe Inu Yasha qui allait répliquer du poing—Ahhh, ça m'pique!

**J-a** : Er…

**Miroku **: --sourire de Jaaku na professionnel—Où?

**Azadeh** : Grrr… Là, écrit pas ça!

**J-a** : Pourquoi j'écrirais ça?

**Azadeh** : Yaaa, j'tombe! Ah, t'es conne!

**J-a** : Faut ben quelqu'un pour écrire tes mémoires…

**Azadeh **: Ça pas rapport.

**J-a** : I know. (Comme Tidus dans Final Fantasy X)

**Azadeh **: Ça me fais penser à une bibitte, ne'm demande pas pourquoi…

**J-a** : Oups, j'ai oublié une phrase…. Et c'est repartit pour un…

« REWIND!!!!!!!!!!!! »

**J-a** : Faut ben quelqu'un pour écrire tes mémoires…

**Azadeh** : Ça pas rapport.

**J-a** : I know. (Comme Tidus dans Final Fantasy X)

**Azadeh** : Ton 'X' écrit à la main me fais penser à une bibitte, ne'm demande pas pourquoi…

**J-a** : Bon, ça y est, en fait s'était juste un bout de phrase…

**Sango **: Bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? –écoeurée de tout ce bla-bla-tage—

**Azadeh** : On écrit tout ce qui ce passe au studio.

**Maman de Azadeh **: Azadeh?

**Azadeh** : Quoi?

**Maman de Azadeh **: Viens appelé ton père pour savoir quand il va arriver. –Avec un accent Iranien—

**J-a** : Bon, merde, j'ai pu le contrôle sur ce que le crayon écrit… La mère d'Azadeh viens d'entrer en scène, comme her damn brother tantôt, mais repart tout de suite…

**Azadeh** : Bon, qu'est-ce que tu marque là?

**J-a** : On se le demande.

**Azadeh** : …

**J-a** : Anyway, faut retourner à la-nouille-à-chat!

**La-nouille-à-chat** : Grrrr (Iy : J'm'appele pas la-nouille-à-chat! S-c : J'ai décidé que hai, alors urusei. IY : …)

**Azadeh** : Pis mon dessin! Je veux mon dessin!

**Miroku** : Dessin de quoi?

« Bam! »

Il gisait encore une fois au sol, de la terre dans la gueule…

**J-a** : Sango viens de se défouler… --fixe Sango—

« Bam! »

**J-a** : Ah, ah, à côté!

**Sango** :…

**Azadeh** : Mon autographe! Er… J'veux dire mon dessin!

**Kagome** : Quel dessin? –de retour à l'histoire—

**J-a** : Y'était temps!

**Kagome **: Huh?

**J-a** : Laisse-faire…

**Inu Yasha** : Kikyo! –apperçois Kikyo—

**J-a**: Oh non, la bitch... –soupir—

**Inu Yasha** : J'ai dit qu'elle était bitch.

Il se retourna vers elle et on vit presque de la fumé sortir de ses oreilles (nul part d'autre).

**Inu Yasha** : M'as t'en faire, moi, une bitch!

**J-a** : C'est pas elle qui t'avais assassiné?

**Inu Yasha** : Er… Bah oui, mais c'est à cause de Naraku…

**J-a** : Et?

**Inu Yasha** : Et… Er…

**J-a** : Ouais.

**Inu Yasha** : …

**Azadeh **: Pis elle est rendue où, elle?

**J-a** : Là! On vas lui botter le cul!

**Inu Yasha** : Pas si vite. –L'attrape par le collet—

**J-a** : Arrête de me déshabiller!

**Inu Yasha** : Yark! –La lâche en 2 temps 3 mouvements—

**Miroku** : Je peux m'en occuper, moi.

**J-a** : Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire!

**Miroku** : On peut toujours essayer.

**J-a** : Non!!!

**Miroku** : …

**Azadeh** : Hey, Miroku, t'as-tu une joke?

**Miroku** : Ouais.

**Azadeh** : Ben raconte!

**Miroku** : Ok. Un jour, une petite fille voulait avoir une poupée. Elle alla voir son père et le lui demanda.

« D'accord, mais il faudra que tu me suce. »

**Kagome** : Mais où est-ce que tu t'en vas avec 'ça'?

**J-a** : On se le demande…

**Miroku** : Alors, je reprends. La petite fille refusa. Le jour d'après, il se passa la même damn thing et elle déclina encore.

**Azadeh** : J'espère!!!

**Miroku** : Ouais, bon. Le troisième jour, il se reproduit la même chose. La petite fille, désespérée, accepta.

**Sango** : Yark!

« Bam! »

Il s'éffoira au sol.

**Inu Yasha** : Hey j'veux savoir la suite! _(**IY** : Hey, à cause de toi, j'me fais passer pour un pervers! **S-c** : Tu l'est aussi. **IY** : NON!!! **S-c** : Alors, pourquoi espionne-tu Kagome quand elle prends son bain? **Kagome** : Ah! De quel droit! **IY** : …) _

Miroku se releva, épousseta sa robe et reprit la parole :

**Miroku** : Continuons. Le père baissa ses culottes. Alors la fillette posa une question :

« -D'où viens ce kiss? » _(**NDA** : Sangyoku, t'es sure qu'une fille aussi petite que ça sait c'est quoi? **Sangyoku** : **S-c** : Kuso, j'oubliais qu'elle n'est pas là…)_

« -Ton frère voulait une bicyclette. »

**Inu Yasha** : Tu devrais en dire plus souvent, elle était cool, ta joke!

**Kagome **: Osuwari!!!!!!!!!

« Bam! »

**Inu Yasha** : Aw…

Azadeh lui foutu son carnet tant utilisé en dessous du nez.

**Inu Yasha** : Ça sent bizarre.

**Azadeh** : Normal, ça sort du magasin un $ pis fait mon maudit dessin!

**Inu Yasha** : Ok, ok, j't'écoeuré de te voir la face!

Il lui arracha des mains, saisit son stylo, et se mit à dessiner quelque chose.

**Azadeh** : Ah, cool! Aux autres, maintenant.

Puis, chacun leur tour ils signèrent, sauf Shippou qui dessina.

J-a regarda l'heure, sur sa montre, puis se rendit compte qu'il était près de 11 :40, l'heure du dîner à l'Académie Ste-Thérèse.

**J-a** : Ah, ça va être louche, on est pu dans classe!

On entendit un premier claquement de doigts.

**Azadeh & J-a** : Sayonara tomodachi! **_(IY_**_: tomodachi? __Mon oeil! **S-c**: Urusei, c'est presque fini! **IY** : …)_

Les 2 filles se retrouvèrent alors sur un morceau de bois flottant au beau milieu de no name pis nowhere avec des requins menacents.

**J-a** : Er… C'est où ça?

« Er… désolé, commença une voix. Je me suis trompé dans mes calculs… »

Il y eu un nouveau claquement de doigts, et J-a et Azadeh finirent leurs jours effoirées sur leur bureau, à la fameuse Académie Ste-Thérèse.

**FIN**

**S-c** : Fini!!!!!!!!!

**Inu Yasha** : Y'était genre temps!

**S-c** : Ne prenez pas exemple sur le langage utilisé dans cette histoire.

**Miroku** : Je savais pas que je faisait d'aussi bonnes jokes.

**S-c** : You bastard! Er... Rated PG-13...

**Inu Yasha**: ET?....

**S-c** : Inu Yasha et toutes les conneries qui en font partie ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Inu Yasha** : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CONNERIE!!!!!!!!!

**S-c** : Pas plus que cette histoire, qui n'a pas trop rapport à Inu Yasha, je l'avoue.

**Inu Yasha** : Ça me coule!

**S-c** : C'est mon but, baka!

**Miroku**: En tout cas, tu as réussi.

**S-c** : Arigato, Miroku-no-hentai.

**Miroku**: ...

**Sango**: Arrête de le traiter comme ça!

**S-c** : La blonde de l'autre arrive à la rescousse!

**Sango** : Hiraikotsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**S-c** : Une fois de plus à côté. Et, je ne vise personne, mais, si celle-ci se reconnaît, qu'elle n'essaye pas de 'déliter' cette fic en inventant mille et une raison, comme pour mon pauvre 'interview du siècle'… Pas de dico pour les mots en Nihon go, si vous comprenez vraiment pas, et bien écrivez-moi, ou ben, chercher sur Internet! Ja ne, 'verybody!!!


End file.
